


Forbidden

by ALEXWOLF



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet, Plushophilia, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Puppy pads, Urination, Watersports, peeing in odd places, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXWOLF/pseuds/ALEXWOLF
Summary: Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy with school and life ( I actually wrote this chapter in class on a school computer). I am trying t update as much as possible. Please comment if you have any ideas for the story or if you have any ideas to help improve my writing.





	1. Chapter 1

My day started out pretty normal. When I got to school though, I remembered that we had a substitute for band. Both of my directors were at a jazz band and the entire symphonic band, except for me and my friend Abe, were in jazz band. I entered the band room and set my backpack in my locker. I had a French horn locker, even though I played the flute. I got it because I was a drum major for our past marching band season, even though I'm a sophomore. It was right below Abe's locker and he did play French horn. I walk into the band room and over to the office. I knock on the door before hearing someone tell me to come in. I open the door and Abe's dad is sitting at the desk, laptop open, and searching for YouTube videos. 

“What can I do for you, Alex?” he asks, not even looking up.

“ H-how did you know it was me, S-sir?” I ask, stuttering.

“Because my son wouldn't have knocked. And he isn't here yet.” He explains.

“Oh, Well, I-i-i was j-j-just wondering who the sub was,” I tell him, hating that I was stuttering. 

“Okay, well, we won't be doing anything today so if you wanted to use a practice room or just do homework, then go ahead. Abe should be here soon. And because it's just the two of you, call me William.” He tells me. I nod and leave, going into a practice room, working on my piano lesson stuff. I wanted to go into music education after high school and I need to know how to play the piano. 

After a while, I check the time on my phone and I realize that it's almost time for class to start. I get up and go to turn the light off before opening the door.  I jump a little as I see William standing right outside. Abe was a few feet away, watching videos on his phone. I sit on the floor and pull out my phone, plugging in earbuds. I was sitting in the back corner because I liked it back there. I lied down on my stomach and took a small nap before I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I look up, readjusting to the brightness of the band room. William is kneeling next to me, A hand on my shoulder. 

“The bell is going to ring in about 15 minutes, Alex,” He tells me after I take an earbud out. I shut my phone off and go back into the storage room, grabbing my backpack. Abe comes over to where I was standing by the door.

“So, we are having a fire up at the lake tonight, would you like to come?” Abe asks me, referring to their cabin, about two hours away.

“Um...sure. What do I need to bring?” I ask as the bell rings, we have the same second period so we walk together.

“Just your swimsuit, pajamas, a change of clothes and anything else you need to stay the night,” he says as we walk into chemistry. 

“ Oh, okay, what time do you want me up there?” 

“ After school, I'll meet you at your house and we will drive up together. Dad is heading up there at noon.”

“Okay”


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Abe meets me in the band room. We grab our stuff and go out to the parking lot. He follows me home and parks behind me in the driveway. “I'll help you pack.” He tells me as he gets out of his car. “Okay, let's go then.” I say. He takes my hand and we walk inside. My dad us sitting in the living room and watches as we enter, going straight to the stairs. “Hello Abe,” he greets. “Hello Mr. Patz,” he responds. “What are you kids up to?” “I'm kidnapping your daughter for the weekend, Sir.” “Well have fun.” As soon as those words left my dad's mouth, I dragged Abe up to my room. He turns on some Disney music as he helps me pack. He finds my biggest duffel bag in my closet and sets it on the bed. “So, you pack whatever underwear you want, just pack a couple of pairs. I'll pack your shirts and stuff.” He tells me and I nod, going over to my dresser, finding my favorite red sports bra and two pairs of lacy underwear, one black and the other maroon. I carefully fold them and place them in a side pocket of the duffel. Abe sets 3 folded t-shirts, a pair of sweatpants, and 4 pairs of shorts into the bag. “Go grab any toiletries you might need,” he tells me and I do just that, running into my bathroom and grabbing my toiletries bag from under the sink, before going back to my room. I hand it to him and he puts it in the nearly empty bag. “Pick out a stuffed animal or three, a couple of blankets and a pillow or two.” He says, picking up one of my pillows. It won't lie flat as I liked to roll it up and hump it when I wanted to get off. He holds it up and looks at me. I nod and he lays it in the bag before repeating the process with one of my other pillows. I carefully rearrange my remaining pillows so my stuffed animals sit flat against them. Abe holds up one of my super soft blankets, silently asking if I want it. I nod and he folds it so it will fit. He then grabs my puppy-printed weighted blanket. It had paw prints and bones and squeaky toys printed on it. I loved it. I nodded but after he had folded it and when he went to put it in my bag, I stopped him. I wanted it for the car ride. He set it next to my bag. “ Okay, you just need to pick some stuffed animals and we are ready to leave.” He tells me. “Wait, did you throw my swimming suit in my bag?” I ask. He nods. I sigh and look at all my stuffies. I grab one of my owls and hand it to Abe, who gently sets him in the bag. Next I grab one of my teddy bears, he was super soft and a light grey color. I hand him to Abe, who put a him in the bag. I think for a bit before grabbing my German Shepherd. “I'm keeping him with me for the car ride.” I tell Abe. He nods and grabs his phone and my bag, while I grab my blanket and stuffie. We go out to the car and get in after putting my bag in the back. I get in the passenger seat, spreading my blanket over my lap. Abe connects his phone to the stereo and puts on a Disney playlist before backing out of my driveway. I curl up in the passenger seat and play games on my phone as he drives, falling asleep after about an hour. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When I wake up, we are just pulling into the driveway. Abe parks the car and looks over at me. “ Lets go inside, Dad has dinner ready. We can come back out and get our stuff after we eat,” He says, opening his door. I get out and he leads me into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy with school and life ( I actually wrote this chapter in class on a school computer). I am trying t update as much as possible. Please comment if you have any ideas for the story or if you have any ideas to help improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad.


End file.
